Cellular telephones, personal computers, mobile computers and other computing devices are fast becoming mainstream modes for personal communication. As these modes of communication become more prevalent, so does the need for efficiency and usability of these devices. Many users of communication devices develop enormous contact lists. Currently, these contact lists are tedious to navigate, inefficiently organized and static. The inefficient organization and static behavior of current contact lists increases navigation time to find a contact and decreases the usability of the communication device.